The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. The induction system may include one or more intake ducts. For example, a parallel intake configuration may include two intake ducts that converge at a single duct that is connected to the intake manifold and regulated by the throttle. In addition, one or more turbochargers may pressurize the air drawn into the intake manifold. Twin-turbocharged engines may have varying configurations such as parallel, sequential, or staged.
The pressurized air in the intake manifold is distributed to a plurality of cylinders and combined with fuel to create an air/fuel (A/F) mixture. The A/F mixture is compressed and combusted within the cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. Exhaust gas resulting from combustion is expelled from the cylinders into an exhaust manifold. The pressure and/or flow of the exhaust gas may power the one or more turbochargers. The exhaust gas may also be treated by an exhaust treatment system before being released into the atmosphere.